Legacy of the Descendants VIII: Rage of the Hellfire Wyvern
The hunters braced for the huge fireball to consume them, but it never made contact. They each opened their eyes to be faced with a huge wall of water before them, extinguishing the flames with a sharp hissing sound, like the sound a sword make in a forge when you dunk it in a bucket of water. Mizu had saved them. But the Akumagoka wasn't finished yet. It took a huge breath, craning its neck back before unleashing a vigorous and relentless stream of crimson flames upon the aquatic blockade that separated it from its prey. Mizu began to feel the heat of its flames as the water began to turn to steam, truly understanding why it was known as the Hellfire Wyvern. "C'mon, attack it already! I can't hold this much longer!" he yelled, grunting as the heat began to get to him. Makoto acted as quickly as she could, drawing on her powers to assault the monster. But, to her surprise and disdain, nothing happened. "What? My powers aren't working!" she yelped. "You have power over the earth, Makoto, not the air! We're probably to high up for you to use your powers!" Gale suggested. "Have you forgotten, Gale? You and I are wind Descendants, and I also have acess the the dark Wyrm's power!" Altair yelled over the roaring flames. "Oh, yeah! Wait, you can use darkness!? Since when!?" Gale shouted. "I never told you, I have the powers of both Guretosutomu and Shinkaiyami in me! But I'm too afraid to use Shikaiyami's gifts. I fear the outcome of using the might of the most powerful of the Wyrms..." he replied. "Just try using them, even if it's just this once!" "...Fine!" Altair boomed back. He let his raven fly again. But this time, tendrils of shadow began to emanate from its wings. Altiar leapt into the air, plucking a feather from its wing. As he landed on the ground, the feather turned to pure shadow, flowing into his body. When he looked up, his eyes had turned a vicious ruby-red. He aimed his hand at the Akumagoka. A ball of pure shadow formed and flew toward the Wyvern, hitting it directly on its neck, interrupting its stream of fire. Mizu, now free to manipulate the water he had summoned, sent it forth, splashing vehemently over the Akumagoka in torrents, causing it pain. It let out an ear-splitting roar fury and pain, its eyes flaring a demonic white. "Well, at least we know that water can piss it off!" Gigas growled. "All my weapons and abilities are fire-based!" he yelled at the others. "I'm no use up here! I'm gonna go down the the cockpit to talk to Gale's dad, see if he can come up with any bright ideas!" And with that he scurried off below. Almost as soon as Gigas had fled the scene, the seven remaining combatants refocused on the marauding Akumagoka, who still hovered around the airship attacking the hunters with bursts of fire, which Gale, Altair (who had rid himself of the dark power from before) and Mizu narrowly blocked each time. Mizu struck the Akumagoka with another torrent of water, but this time it turned to steam before it made contact, a swirling aura of flame encompassing the beast's entire body. "Oh, great! A fire aura!" Skylar spat bluntly, lobbing her huge shuriken at the monster continuously. "This thing's like a Teostra on Mega Juice!" She threw the huge blade once more, this time it slammed into the Akumagoka's right wing, ripping its wing webbing, making it screech, outraged. Altair piled on, drawing the much smaller (but still as deadly) shurikens he kept in reserve, chucking them with pinpoint acurracy and vicious speed. They embedded themselves in the monsters neck, chest and arm, respectively, painful despite their generally menial size. Really truly angry now, it plunged its claws into the metalwork of the airship, literally climbing aboard the top deck, standing on its back legs, almost humanoid in stature. "Holy crap!" Shinji shouted, firing her bow in her singature style, so fast that one can barely see her take the arrows from the quiver. Jinsoku took careful aim on the Akumagoka's right flank, carefully aming the poison tipped arrow at its angry, pupilless white eye (as was his style). He let it loose before he planned to when he saw it slam it's colossal tail in Shinji's direction, interrupting the attack with an arrow in the eye. The creature roared with pain, the burning poision infiltrating it's blood stream. It clutched madly at its right eyes, desperate to pull out the poisonous pinprick embedded in it. It managed to force it out, but it didn't exactly grab it accurately. When the arrow came out, they hunters could see that the Akumagoka's eyes had turned a deep purple. Sure, such a small poison would never ''be enough to fell the behemoth, but it would help. Mizu began to charge at the Wyvern while it was distracted, letting the Waling Cleaver Shin drag along the ground, creating a mass of sparks. "I'm gonna jump! Gale, gimme a leg up!" He bellowed. Gale acted quickly, summoning a pillar of wind beneath Mizu as he leapt into the air, giving him the best possible "leg up" one could ask for. He raised the Long Sword high into the air. The Akumagoka recovered enough to acknowledge the tiny person in front of it, but all too late. The Wailing Cleaver Shin sliced into the left side of creature's face, electrocutuing it briefly and dealing a huge gash just in front of its eye. It howled and roared in pain, putting its claws on its face as if it had been splashed in the face by acid, stubling a couple of steps backwards. But it was far from over. __________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hey! Please tell me somethin', they're gonna get creamed up there!" Gigas yelled over the noise at Gale's father in the cockpit. "I can try and take this bird lower, maybe try and shake the thing off, but the others'd have to get off the top, or they'd falling off with it!" "Well you do that and I'll get them below!" he shouted back, running back to the top deck. __________________________________________________________________________________________ As the Akumagoka pulled its claws away from it face, revealing the scarred, very angry and unhappy face beneath, Gigas's voice beckoned them. "C'mon, ya hafta get below, now!" "What!? Why!?" "Just ''do ''it, Goddammit!" Without another word, Gale and her friends fled the Hellfire Wyvern and ran from the top deck and into the cockpit. Gale's father pointed to a long tube that ran all the way up through the ceiling of the cockpit. "Gale, keep an eye on the Akumagoka through that periscope! I'm gonna shake it off!" he yelled. Gigas gestured to the others. "All o' ya grab on to somethin', things are gonna get rough for a while, and it's a bumpy ride!" he growled, clucthing onto the ralings as he did so. The others all had to grab onto the same thing, a pipe that carried fuel, as there wasn't really anything else to grab onto. "Jin, as much as I like that, my ass doesn't count," Shinji chuckled. "Alright, hold on now...!" Gale's father groaned, steering the ship as hard as he could, tilting it over to the left to make the creature slip off. They could feel rumbling and hear growling and snarling. "It's still there! It's got it's claw dug into the metalwork!" Gale shouted, watching the Akumagoka from the periscope. Gale's father listed the ship sharply left. "It's not working!" "Alright, then I guess I got no choice..." Gigas sighed. he pulled out his Dancing Hellfire and handed it to Jinsoku. "You're the accurate one, ain'cha? Shoot the critter with this!" he boomed. "I can fit it into the bow, just about, but don't you wanna keep it?" Jinsoku yelled. "It don't matter to me, son, I got enough Agnaktor stuff in my backpack to make shitloads more o' them Swords!" he bellowed. "Now GO!" Jinsoku let go, watching his step on the now-slanted aircraft. Shinji reached out to him, patting his shoulder. "Good luck," she said, abnormal affection in her voice. He slipped out and headed for the top deck. He stopped at the top of the stairs, careful not to let the Akumagoka see him. He carefully loaded the Long Sword into the Narga bow, aiming at the monster's head. Ever-so-carefully aiming the bow, he got down on one knee, keeping his balance incredibly well. He had to. He waited until he was holding the bow absolutely still before letting the Long Sword loose, sending it cutting through the air at breakneck speed. The Akumagoka, the Hellfire Wyvern, barely had time to acknowledge the impending attack before its brain was fatally damaged, relieving the monster of its life entirely. It's grip loosened at its lifeless body plummeted toward the ground far, far below. Soon after, the ship straightened out and the others came to join Jinsoku on the top deck. The makeshift intercom boomed, Gale's father's voice shouting out to them again. "THIS IS YOUR STOP FOLKS! WELCOME TO CHIKYUU!" The Gale, Shinji, Altair, Mizu, Makoto, Skylar, Gigas and Jinsoku all peeked over the edge of the ship, to see a huge, sprawling metropolis of stony spires, wood and metal upon the brown, dry ground, all of which made up the Stone Metropolis of Chikyuu city. Their destination. '''To Be Continued in: Legacy of the Descendants IX: Chikyuu Will Burn' Category:Fan Fiction